The present invention relates generally to education and more particularly to educating related areas to enrich the learning process in a computer-aided-educational system.
In today's educational system, typically, a fixed syllabus controls the educational process of a subject. An instructor follows the syllabus religiously so as to cover the entire syllabus by the end of the term.
Such an educational system does not take into account individual student's progress. For a class of thirty, if the instructor wants to finish the syllabus, the instructor cannot hold up the class just to teach a few students. If the students' levels of understanding in the subject are not similar, the instructor has to leave some students behind. Such situation is particular prevalent in a multi-cultural teaching environment, with students having different understanding levels due to their different cultural backgrounds attending the same class.
One excellent way to learn is through association, where the instructor teaches a student to associate the different areas she has learnt. However, as explained above, with the instructor focusing on finishing the syllabus, and with the students not having similar understanding levels, it is difficult for the instructor to teach through association. Some students may not even understand the individual areas. It is not realistic to expect them to understand how those areas are related. Moreover, with a class of thirty students or more, it is extremely hard for the instructor to teach association at a difficulty level that is tailored to each student.
It should be apparent from the foregoing that there is a need for a system and a method to tailor a teaching approach on a subject for each student through associating the subject's different areas that the student has learnt.